Eros Psuges
by mic1211
Summary: Long ago human souls were split. Every once in a while two halves meet again.Yaoi SetoYami


Title: Eros Psuges

Author: mic

Summary: Long ago human souls were split. Every once in a while two halves meet again.

Rating: PG

Pairing: Seto/Yami

Warnings: Butchering of a myth. Fluff (can't believe I did it)

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or the characters. I also don't own this myth.

Authors Notes: Short little fic. I got the idea for this story while I was translating a text by Plato about this myth in Greek class. I kind of changed the storyline around a bit so it's not really right anymore. Mostly I just had to get this out of my system.

Humans haven't always been of the same nature as they are now. Long ago, according to Greek mythology, the shape of humans was that of two bodies joined together; four arms, four legs, two heads. The human race was separated into three genders, unlike in modern times where we only distinguish two. Among these three you had the males and the females, meaning that the two combined bodies were either both male or both female. Next to these two there was also a third gender. This gender was a mixed one and they were called 'Androgunos'/male-females/. These beings of old days were much stronger than any regular human is now. But this strength eventually led to arrogance and recklessness. And to their downfall.

_Flames illuminated the dark sky as another city went up in flames. For months now life was consumed by violent scuffles and even all out war. More and more cities were burned or destroyed in one of the many battles. Forests, meadows, beaches, everything was fighting ground. Trees were cut down, fields trampeled and rivers and lakes stained red by blood. People died almost dayly during another quest for dominance. All this just to show who was strongest, who really deserved to rule, who was capable of controlling others._

_In the end no victory could be gained among humans. There was none that could claim power over all the others. Their strength was to great. So they focused their attention on a new target._

Because they had become so confident in their powers they believed they could take on anyone. Even the gods they previously worshipped. In their eyes they were on the same level as Zeus.

_Looking down from their home on top of the Olympos the gods followed the upmarch of the humans. Shadows created by the torches they carried cast large black shadows all around them They stormed through the lands, destroying temples and shrines on their way. With great speed they were moving from all of over the country. Finally united together with one goal, the destruction of the gods, they were a great force._

The gods were unsure of how to react to this behavior and to the threat that human kind seemed to pose over them so suddenly. A meeting was called to discuss what they should do about the over-confindence of the humans.

_A great rumor of noise filled the hall of the gods as all the gods yelled out their ideas at once. On one side Ares and Aphrodite were involved in a heated discussion about whether humans should be killed or not. Next to them a small group of gods were muttering nervously to each other and in another corner Apollo and Hermis were close to attacking each other._

In the end Zeus, father of the gods, was the one to decide on the solution.

_Suddenly Zeus' booming voice was heard above all other sound. Growing tired of the useless bickering of the other gods he decided to take matters into his own hands. This is what he said: "It is neccessary that we do something now. We have to destroy the humans' arrogance once and for all. And I believe I have the perfect means to stop them. If I cut every human into two parts they will become weaker. They will be forced to walk on two legs and will only have two arms to work with. They will have nowhere near enough power to even think about challenging us ever again. If they won't stop the violence and calm down I will cut them in half again, leaving them to hop on only one foot."_

_Zeus' plan was easily accepted and he set out to meet the oncoming humans head on. When he reached them he raised an incredible power against them. They collapsed in pain as their bodies were slowly torn into two. Skin and flesh were ripped harshly, bones breaking and taking new shapes, whole bodies reforming. Anquished screams cut through the air on the night human kind was changed forever._

Not only were their bodies split but their soul was also divided among the two new forms. After they were split in two, humans were forever after born as only halve a soul. They'd spend their lives looking for the missing part of themselves, the soulmate that was ripped from them once so long ago, to be joined as one again. Whether this halve was male or female doesn't matter. Only the link between the two parts of a soul was important. And now humans spend all their life searching, whether intentionally or not.

_Two pairs of eyes met over a dueling platform, blue and crimson glaring each other down. Another duel, another game to prove supriority. _

_The brunet frowned as he felt his attention shift from the game to his rival once more. He studied the features of his opponent. Narrowed eyes partially hidden behind blond bangs, long dark lashes obscuring his view of intense red eyes while the object of his scrutiny had his head bent to consider the cards in his hand. Now he finally had the time to study the other he really noticed how beautiful he really was._

_'No.' He nearly groaned out loud. This reaction was unexplainable, maybe he was suffering form severe sleep deprivation. _

_As he turned back to study the cards in his hands he felt himself become dizzy. With a game like this you should be studying every move, every possibility. The entire game field seemed to have become a meaningless scene of chaos. _

_Looking back up his eyes were caught by the boy at the other end, and he couldn't seem to tear his look away._

_Frowning the smaller boy turned back to his cards, trying to focus. He could feel those eyes travel over his body. Normally he had no trouble keeping his mind on track but for the past few weeks his mind was more like a badly trained dog with too long a leash. Why did he get like this every time he got in proximity of the brunet. He was his rival. He shouldn't be thinking like this. It seemed like every strategy he had for this game only ever excisted in someone else's head._

_As he felt blue eyes finally leaving him he dared a glance up at his opponent. Soft brown hair and deep blue eyes set in a pale face made for a very alluring sight indeed._

_Blue eyes shot up to meet his own. And for one moment he felt like he could see the other's soul and everything about it. It's origin, its future.. An old past, painful and difficult and a unclear future, but somehow hé was in it._

However most don't often find their true soulmate or don't realise when they do. Yet every once in a while there will be two halves that manage to find each other again.

_Blue and crimson eyes met once again. Yet this time not with any feeling of hostility behind it. An almost serene quality seemed to surround the two bodies. And any that gazed upon them couldn't help but feel a sence of rightness. Hands silently linked together as a ancient connection was re-established. Devotion... Connection... Completion._

The desire of two soulmates to rejoin and come together was later on called 'Eros; love'.


End file.
